Episode 7647 (20th October 2016)
Plot Aaron and Robert are unconscious and their car is underwater. On the bypass, Paddy and Rhona also sit in their battered car unconscious. Pierce comes round only to witness another two cars collide. Emma plucks up the courage to look down on the carnage she has caused and sees James' lifeless body. Ashley comes round to the sound of car alarms. He gets out of the car and takes in the mayhem around him before looking up and seeing Emma on the bridge in a wedding dress. Pierce manages to escape his car and immediately heads to check on Rhona. Paddy instructs Pierce to get Rhona out, questioning if his estranged wife is dead. Pierce tells him she is trapped and desperately tries to open the car door. Robert awakens to find the car underwater and he calls out Aaron's name. Finn turns up at the scene, and can't believe what he's seeing. He spots Ashley wandering about and ushers him to the side of the road, before running to help a man unconscious in his van. Ashley finds a teddy bear on the road and remembers he should be at the christening. He takes the teddy and wanders into the woods. Pierce struggles to find Rhona's pulse as the sirens screech in the distance. Paddy begs him to help Rhona as he can't lose her. Pierce grabs Paddy insisting he doesn't get to say that as it was he who'd lose Rhona like he lost Tess. Pierce stares at his blood stained hands as Paddy vows not to look at Rhona again, telling Pierce to save her. Aaron comes around and Robert insists they'll get him out, but they can't open the doors yet. Aaron yells out he's trapped, so Robert attempts to free him. Aaron panics, but instructs Robert to leave him as there is no way he's allowing Robert to die with him. Aaron confesses he loves Robert before telling him to go but Robert stays and tries to free Aaron. Laurel and Doug arrive at the bypass and Laurel worries that this could all be down to Ashley. She screams in horror when she spots Ashley's upturned car. Adam and Victoria head down to the water when they spot Aaron's car in the water. Meanwhile, Laurel is confused when she finds Ashley's car empty but fears the worst when she sees a paramedics treating a man lying in the road. She is relieved that it's James and not Ashley. Adam dives into the quarry and helps Robert drag Aaron out. Robert performs CPR on Aaron and is relived when he comes round just as the paramedic appears. Robert dives back into water to get Lachlan and is confused when he finds the boot empty. Lachlan stands a the edge of the water. Victoria questions why Robert would dive back in without catching his breath. Pierce jimmy Rhona's door open. Laurel and Doug call out for Ashley and are relieved when Finn reveals Ashley wondered off into the woods. They break the news to Finn about James. Pierce carries unconscious Rhona along to the paramedics who asks if there was anybody else in the car. Pierce pauses, before lying that there wasn't. Emma runs back to Wylie's Farm and falls to the ground crying. Rhona is rushed to hospital as Pierce calls out for someone to help Paddy. Robert emerges from the water and is annoyed to see Lachlan, warning him he'll be coming for him if Aaron dies. Laurel and Doug search the woods for Ashley, who is lying on the ground clutching the teddy to his chest. In the ambulance, Adam tells unresponsive Aaron he'll be okay as he can't lose anyone else. He phones Chas and instructs her to get to the hospital. Victoria drives Robert to the hospital, but questions him about Lachlan. Finn calls Pete, informing him about their dad and tells him to find Ross. Finn phones Emma but she ignores his call. Emma eventually picks up Finn's calls and feigns surprise when Finn breaks the news of the accident. She can't believe it when Finn says James is still alive. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan (voice only, uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Crash Victim - Ethan Kai *Emergency Responder - Jon Boydon *Paramedic - Blue Merrick (credited as 'Paramedics') *Paramedic - Helen Buchanan (credited as 'Paramedics') Locations *Unknown quarry *Hotten Bypass *Wylie's Farm - Yard, hallway, dining room and kitchen *Fairview Woods *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and James' room Notes * Underwater stage provided by Pinewood Studios. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes